Rouge Guardians: half life 2
by cyra98
Summary: Cody and Cyra working for the combine.
1. part 1 ch 1

Rouge Guardians: Half life 2

part 1 City 17

ch 1 arrival

"ugh..." Cyra groaned as she sat up. "what happened?" she looked around. She was on a old train that looked like it had been abandoned for years. She got up and looked out the window. "wow... this place looks crappy..." she said watching the land roll by. It seemed like a city in apocalypse. "reminds me of the shadow city..." she said shuttering from the horrible memory. "hay! Were is Cody?" she asked herself realizing his absence.

"CYRA! WERE ARE YOU!" Cody's voice said from the front car.

"I'm coming..." Cyra groaned. "for a moment I was worried now I'm just plain agitated... damn Shadow Bird's Curse!"

she started to piece together what happened as she walked to the front of the train. "alright... last thing I remember was those three deer things shoving us into a portal to this place and... that's... it. hmm weird... well whatever!" Cyra said as she entered the front car.

"CYRA!" Cody yelled running over to her and hugged her.

"what the flip Cody?" she asked angry pushing him off of her.

"sorry..." Cody said with his head down.

"whatever..." she growled. "where are we going?" she asked herself peeking out the window. "looks like were almost there." she said to Cody who was now next to her.

"looks... I'm going to say it... crappy..." Cody said hoping Kiel wasn't watching them. "and- hay why are there built holes in the widows?"

"because the trains been shot at before!" she yelled.

"well what dose that tell us?" he asked her.

"that we're in poverty?"

"i guess..." Cody said scratching his head. The train stopped and the doors opened.

"wow..." Cyra said once they stepped outside. "its a freaking dump!"

"you said it!"

"what is that?" Cyra asked pointing at the floating machine. "AH!" Cyra yelled as it took a picture of her. "what the hell was that for!" she yelled with Cody laughing like crazy. "whats so funny!"

"your face!" Cody laughed.

"don't make me hit you!" she yelled showing him her fist.

"Oh come on Cyra I'm just playing around!"

"play around some more and I'll give you a back eye!"

"alright I'm shutting up..." Cody mumbled in defeat.

"lets look around a while." she said and they wondered off into the train station.


	2. part 1 ch 2

Rouge Guardians: half life 2

part 1 city 17

ch 2 Barney!

Cyra and Cody had been chased, hit with sticks, and yelled at ever seance they got to the train station.

"that's it I'm going through security!" Cyra yelled "I hate being hit and yelled at!" and with that she ran towards security.

"C-cyra!" Cody yelled running after her. "don't leave me!" he stopped next to her painting. "don't do that again!" he said giving her a mad look.

"oh shut up!" she said looking at the aria up ahead. "ok..." she said planing things out. "so Cody do NOT do ANYTHING without my permission! Got it!" Cody nodded nervously. "oh and one more thing. Don't do anything stupid like using your staff in front of these crazy people!" she yelled with Cody nodding nervously. They walked through the iron fence path and to security.

"This reminds me of when we had to go through security at the White House." Cody said shaking hid head.

"Yep..." Cyra said thinking of that day. "Except more friendly."

"Definitely more friendly!" Cody agreed. They stopped at the entrance to security.

"now what?" Cyra asked Cody. The cop pointed to them with his stick and towards the other train station called Nova Prospekt. "right..."she said nervously "I'm... just going to... go over... their..." she said walking over to the next station with Cody clinging to her. "whatever the hell Nova Prospekt is..." she growled giving the cop an evil stare. They walked towards the train to Nova Prospekt but just before they reached the gate it slammed shut in front of them. "what the?" Cyra said looking back to see a cop blocking there path.

"what did you do?" Cody yelled.

"shut up!" Cyra yelled back. She was about to attack when the door to security opened.

"you! Citizens come with me!" the cop said.

"oh good god! Its security!" Cyra whimpered walking in Cody still clinging to her. As they walked through they could hear yelling from the room that they were passing.

"Cyra!..." Cody whispered taping on her shoulder.

"calm down! Your such a chicken!" she growled back. The cop knocked on the door and the eye hole slid open and there was another cop.

"get in!" the cop ordered.

"Aw hell no!" Cyra yelled.

"I'm with her!" Cody added.

"go on! Get in!" he said again. Cyra and Cody whimpered as they finally walked in.

"need any help?" the cop asked the other.

"no." the cop that brought Cyra and Cody in answered. "move!" the cop said as the other one left closing the door behind him. "this is going to get messy!" Said he walked over to a control panel. He pressed a few buttons and the cameras retracted and turned off. "now..." he said taking his mask off. "who are you two and whats with ya?" he asked leaving Cyra and Cody speechless.

"we should be the ones asking THAT question!" Cyra yelled Cody nodding in agreement.

"I'm Barney. I worked in Black Mesa."

"oooooohhh! Now I know where we are!" Cyra said. "were in that half life world!"

"whats half life? I thought we were just in a half life world a few years ago." Cody asked.

"I'll explain later."

"well before you go what was with the strange radiation of you two?" Barney asked.

"what?" Cyra said. "you mean you could see that?"

"ya through the security camera." Barney answered. "well I'll ask later. But right now you two have to leave!" he said opening a door and shoved them out. "go through that window and get out of here!" he said slamming the door shut behind them.

"right!" Cyra said pointing towards the ladder as she walked to it.

"ok..." Cody said still clinging to her as they went up the ladder and out side.


	3. part 1 ch 3

Rouge Guardians: Half life 2

part 1 city 17

ch 3 malcompliance

"AAAAAHHHHHH! WHY DO PEOPLE WANT TO KILL US?" Cyra and Cody screamed as they ran through city 17 with Civil Protection on their tail.

"what did we do wrong?" Cody yelled in fear. "what did you do Cyra?"

"i just threw a can at someones face! Whats wrong with that?" Cyra yelled back.

"there's lots of things wrong with that!"

"like what?"

"like... well... I don't know! Just a lot of things!" they continued to argue over what was joking and what was being mean as the Combine chased them. Cyra looked around for a place to hide while Cody did nothing but freak out.

"there!" she shouted pointing to an abandoned building. They both changed direction and entered the building. Just before Cyra got in she was shot in the leg. "OW! damn it!" she yelled crouching in a corner with Cody.

"you ok Cy Cy?" Cody asked getting a dark expression from Cyra. "I'm shutting up now..." Cody said.

"pathetic." Cyra growled hovering her hand over her wound healing it till it was completely gone. "alright!" she yelled summoning her staff. "two can play at this game!" her staff changed into a black and red gun. She turned to Cody. "you coming or staying?" she asked.

"er... well um... I uh..." Cody stammered trying to form words. "i guess I'll go."

"yes of no?"

"yes!" Cody yelled.

"then lets get to it!" she peaked around the corner to see where the Combine were but quickly moved back from being shot at. "well..." she said. "rushing out blindly might not do much but... what else can we do?"

"turn ourselves in?" Cody said.

"Cody!"

what?"

"whatever!" she growled. "lets just go!" she said getting up with Cody right behind her. They waited till things got quiet. Then Cyra stood all the way up with Cody copying her. "ready?" she asked. Cody nodded. "lets go!" she yelled both of them ran out to see more cops than before out. "holy crap!" Cyra yelled and started to shoot. One shot from Cyra's gun hit the solder in the middle of the group and exploded taking all of them out.

"wow Cyra!" Cody yelled in amazement.

"one shot! and that's all it took!" she yelled jumping up and down. But then they herd someone or something.

"unit 12-E de-serviced remaining units contain."

"what?" Cyra asked herself. "what 'remaining units'?" she looked at Cody but he just shrugged.

Then they heard the voice again but more distant "anti-citizens malcompliance will result in permanent off world relocation."

"wow..." Cyra said. "what the hell? Is 'off world relocation' mean?" Cyra asked. But Cody shrugged again. "well lets just get the hell out of here!"

"right!" Cody agreed and they spread their wings and flew away.

Meanwhile in the Citadel Dr. Breen was getting info about the two new anti-citizens. He only got one picture of each of them. Anti-citizen two and three where there current names sense he didn't know there real names. Anti-citizen two's picture didn't come through completely so he had only her head in the picture. She had evil read eyes and a dark look on her face. She had black wavy hair with a read curl down the side of her face. And the picture ends there sense she shot the camera. The other one anti-citizen three was more wimpier. He had frightened blue eyes and spiky yellow blond hair. he wore a white shirt and a yellow and white striped jacket around his waist. Breen tiredly looked at every single one of there files. He was about to give up when he saw something.

"wait whats this?" he asked himself. It was a radiation detecting camera picture of them together. The image showed them having massive radiation readings. in this image it showed them having wings and a tail. But no one was noticing it. They just suddenly appeared in a train station and started to assault officers.

"they could be working with Gordon Freeman..." he said. "i must get them before they can rejoin him." he pressed a few buttons on his control panel to capture Cyra and Cody. And definitely Gordon.


	4. part 1 ch 4

Rouge Guardians: half life 2

part 1 city 17

ch 4 the overwatch battle

Cyra and Cody were walking through the sewers when they saw a helicopter chasing something.

"whats going on over there?" Cyra asked herself. They peaked between two pipes and watched. It looked like a man in a suite was running from the helicopter. He dove from pile to pile of rubble avoiding all the helicopter's bullets.

"wow... hes good!" Cody said.

"shut up! I can do better!" Cyra yelled.

"you got hit by a CP's bullet and that sucks!" Cody said slyly.

"your one to talk!" she growled back. "can you do better?"

"well-"

"NO! because YOU suck!" she yelled cutting him off. They both looked back hearing the helicopter shoot again. The man was hit in the leg. "ow... I know that feeling..." she said.

"then lets go help!" Cody suggested.

"hell no!" Cyra yelled. "i don't care if hes freaking Gordon freeman!" she yelled just realizing who he was "We are NOT helping!"

"we have to do SOMETHING! Isn't Gordon the main character?" Cody yelled. Cyra looked at Gordon as the helicopter went lower to aim at him.

"fine..." she said looking back at Cody. "but if we get captured any time in this world its on you."

"agreed!" Cody said.

"then lets go!" Cyra shouted jumping out with her gun and Cody following. "HAY!" he screamed at the top of her lungs. "OVER HERE!" the helicopter turned around and targeted them. "get down!" Cyra yelled to Gordon. He nodded and ducked just before the helicopter exploded.

"wow!" Cody said in amazement. " you go Cy Cy!"

"woot woot!" Cyra yelled. Cyra and Cody walked towards Gordon but another helicopter came down into the sewers. "aw crap!" Cyra yelled.

"get the hell out of here!" Cody said to Gordon. "We will hold them off!" He nodded and ran off as they distracted the helicopter's. "right! You ready Cyra?" Cody asked.

"born ready!" Cyra said with grate enthusiasm.

"then lets do this!" Cody said as they leaped into the air. They both shot a bullet at the cockpit of the two helicopter's exploding them. Woohoo!" Cody yelled as they spread their wings and flew higher.

"over there!" Cyra said pointing to two droop ships landing on the hill. "come on!" she commanded as she flew towards the drop ships with Cody following right behind her. Cyra shot three bullets inside the drop ship just as it was opening blowing the drop ship and all the solders inside. Cody did the same and took out the other drop ship and solders.

"nice job Cyra!" Cody said as they high fived each other.

"you too Cody!" she said with a smile. "lets go find some more soldiers!" Cyra said.

"you bet!" Cody replied as they flew off to find more soldiers.

Back at the Citadel Breen was watching a video of Cyra and Cody saving Gordon.

"hm..." Breen said deep in thought. "interesting... so they do have wings and a tail. And both of them seem to have a explosive pistol." he thought for a moment. "i need them. Whether their with me or not." he paused noticing something. He saw the gun change from gun to staff in seconds. "what the?" he looked at the control panel for a long time before finally holding down a pale red button. "dispatch." he said.

"this is dispatch. go ahead." a female voice said.

"i have orders for overwatch." he said

"orders for overwatch are?"

"capture anti-citizen two and three. Alive."

"dispatch reads. overwatch units dispatched and inbound on anti-citizen two and three."

"good" he said taking his finger off the button and pressing a bright red button sounding an alarm.

Over where Cyra and Cody were flying to Black Mesa East when they heard the alarm causing them to stop.

"damn that thing must be loud!" Cyra said looking back at the Citadel.

"maybe its not the loudness its the frequency." Cody suggested.

"what?" Cyra yelled confused looking towards Cody.

"i thought you would understand! You the math person!"

"its SCIENCE Cody SCIENCE!"

"science math its all the same."

"whatever!" she growled looking back at the Citadel. "aw! son of a..." Cyra said looking towards the Citadel.

"what?" Cody asked as she pointed to the Citadel. When he looked he saw four drop ships and two gun ships heading there way. "CRAP!" Cody yelled. "just cant catch a brake can we Cyra?" Cody said with her nodding.

"well... looks like more fighting." she said.

"but I'm tired Cyra!"

"oh grow up!" cyra yelled at him causing him to lower his head. "well are we going to fight or not?"

"fine!" Cody said giving up. Cyra nodded and they flew towards the combine overwatch soldiers. Cyra aimed her gun in the middle of the Combine's formation.

"die you little bastards!" Cyra yelled at the top of her lungs so the combine could hear her as they blew up.

"Cyra! Don't say that!" Cody yelled back.

"why cant I?"

"because Guardians don't cuss!"

"I'm a Rouge Guardian Cody!" Cyra and Cody were so raped up in there fighting they didn't notice the two helicopter's aiming at them. When they heard helicopter's charge up they looked over.

"HOLY SH-" they were cut off by being hit by the magical bullets. They fell down landing on boxes braking the boxed apart.

"thank god that broke my fall- that made no sense." Cody said getting up.

"oh ya lets talk about logic in half life!" Cyra said.

"it has physics in it."

"physics has nothing to do with it!"

"well-" Cody was cut off by a bullet hitting the rock between them.

"all right that's it!" Cyra growled extremely angry. She shot four shots at the group of combine running towards them and two in each helicopter and gun ship.

"holy shit Cyra!" Cody yelled in amazement.

"see you cussed." Cyra said slyly.

"damn it Cyra! Your going to make me into a Rouge one day!" Cody said but Cyra just laughed as they walked away not knowing they were going the wrong way again.


	5. part 1 ch 5

Rouge Guardians: half life 2

part 1 city 17

ch 5 capture and the bargain

"i think were lost..." Cyra said looking around the large open aria of shallow water. It was now night and they were getting tiered from lack of sleep.

"Cyra! I'm t-"

"yes I know your tired! I get it!" Cyra yelled fed up with Cody's whining. "and if you say it one more time I will kill you."

"but Cy Cy!" Cody said jumping up and down like a kid wanting a toy. "I'm t-" Cody was cut off by Cyra shooting him in the head.

"and that my friends is why you listen to me." she said slyly looking at Cody as he lying there. Then his wound healed and his eyes shot open.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" he yelled about to hit her when she shot him in the head again.

"you are my problem." she said with a dark chuckle. She looked up to see a small beam of light aiming at them "now what the HELL is that?" she asked herself. She squinted to see. It seamed to be getting bigger and closer vary quickly. "HOLY CRAP!" Cyra yelled at the top of her lungs. "Cody! Wake up! Cody! Wake up damn it or we're going to die!... though that's not a problem but..." she saw his bullet wounds start to heal vary slowly. "come on Cody! Hurry of were going to..." she trailed off seeing the world getting brighter. She looked behind her to see the beam dangerously close. "son of a-" every thing went dark.

Breen was sitting in his office waiting for a report from his arrest team that were sent to capture anti-citizen two and three after the energy beam hit. He watched the arrest team take them away on a camera.

"sir this is section leader." a combine soldier said on Breen's phone. "We have them and are returning to the Citadel."

"Good." Breen said as the phone turned off. He looked through a camera in the drop ship to see anti-citizen two and three in the middle of all the soldiers. He was amazed to see there wounds healing themselves quickly. He had been worried that the beam would kill them but evidently death isn't a problem to them. Now they should be in the Citadel he just needed to wait for them to get here.

"ow.. my head..." cyra groaned opening her eyes. "AH! what the HELL?" Cyra yelled. She was hanging who knows how high in a cage like thing unable to move. "well ant this just grate! Cody I swear when I see you I'm going to kill you!" she yelled. She saw a train coming towards her as she came around a corner. "AHHH! who in there right mind would put a train there?" Cyra yelled barely missing the train. "And what the hell is that?" she screamed when she saw a stalker walk by. "CODY!"

"CYRA WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! And... what?" Cody was also hanging far above the ground in a cage like thing. "C-Cyra?" he asked frightened.

then he heard. "CODY!" in the distance.

"CYRA!" he yelled back but got no reply. "Cyra!... I'm scared..." then he heard Cyra.

"yo! Metro cop! Combine! whatever the hell you are! Let me out!" she yelled trying to find a way out her eyes glowing in rage.

"hay Cyra!" he yelled.

"what?" he screamed back.

"sorry to be dumb but where are we?" he asked trying to sound submissive.

"ugh... you really are stupid!" cyra said shaking her head "Were in the Citadel!" she paused. "i think..."

"well that's reassuring!" Cody commented.

"whatever!" she growled. Then they changed directions and started going up. "whoa! I think I'm going to be sick!" she yelled as the pod she was in started to swing back and forth. They traveled through a mess of wires. they slowed down and could see how high they were.

"HOLY CRAP!" Cody yelled.

"how high are we?" Cyra asked.

"looks like Las Vegas!" Cody yelled.

"what happens in city 17 stays in city 17!" Cyra yelled both of them laughing.

Finally they reached Breen's office.

"so you've came at last." Breen said walking towards them.

"wow nice office." Cyra said a little annoyed by the situation.

"thank you. And who might you two be?" he asked

"I am Cyra" she said. "oh and he is Cody." irritated by the fact she spoke for him.

"i see you two must be good friends." he said getting a blank expression from both of them.

"you must be crazy!" Cyra said. "me and Cody are NOT friends."

"that's for sure." Cody mumbled.

"shut up!"

"we must all collaborate to get by you know." Breen said trying to change the subject slowly.

"with him?" Cyra asked nodding to Cody. "Hell no!"

"but collaboration is always the result of grate science!" Breen said "and you do like science. am I right?"

"and like Albert Einstein and his cousin Terry history will only remember one of you." Cyra said slyly.

"ha! GLaDOS quote!" Cody said laughing.

"i see you are going to make this more difficult than I thought. Will we come to some sort of agreement or not?" Breen asked.

"oh so its a bargain you want?" Cyra said.

"oh no don't go there Cyra!" Cody said frightened.

"what is it you want?" Breen asked trying to sound nice and friendly.

"if we work for you will you give us back our staffs?" she asked slyly.

"vary well as long as you complete this task."

"and what will that be?"

"to hunt down Gordon Freeman." he said.

"I'm not a number! I'm a Freeman!" Cody sang.

"if you let me go I'll make him shut up." Cyra said.

"fine." Breen said hitting a button on his desk releasing them. She stretched her wings. Cyra turned to Cody hitting him in the stomach causing him to fall over on the floor.

"ugh... now why did you do that?" Cody yelled but everyone just ignored him.

"so I'll have the guards guide you to your rooms and see how you do." she said as the two guards entered the room. "i will see you tomorrow." he said and Cyra and Cody were taken to there rooms.

Cyra and Cody entered a room in the top middle of the Citadel.

"OMG!" Cyra and Cody both yelled yelled. It was big and neat. It had two king sized bunk beads and a gaming aria.

"I call top bunk!" Cyra yelled climbing to the top.

"and I guess I get the bottom..." Cody muttered and they both went to sleep.


	6. part 1 ch 6

Rouge Guardians: half life 2

part 1 city 17

ch 6 Combine

Cyra and Cody had just woken up and were waiting for the guards to let them out. Breen had sent them a message that they would be getting familiar with the city and meat there squad team.

"so far the two things I hate about this are as follows... my staff is gone and were locked in our rooms all morning!" cyra yelled.

"get over it Cyra." Cody said. That sparked an argument. Cody went on about how Guardians only pick the good side not the evil one. Then Cyra went on about how that the people are not evil they are negative doing. They both stopped from the door opening. Standing in the doorway was Judith Mossman.

"am I interrupting something?" she asked noticing their conversation.

"um... no?" Cody said looking to Cyra for an answer.

"no you are not... and you are... Judith? Right?" Cyra asked not sure what to say.

"yes that's may name." she said. "i was sent here to get you two settled before I head over to Nova Prospekt."

"ugh... Nova Prospekt..." Cyra said shivering.

"i know its not a pleasant place but... its served its purpose." Mossman said not knowing how to respond to Cyra's comment. "anyways you must head to the city train station to met your team that you will lead. It is team elite 11225"

"awesome!" Cyra yelled. "we get to be leaders! Woot!"

"yes. Now before I go I want you to have this." Mossman said handing Cyra a charm bracelet. Cyra was shocked as well as Cody. No one had given Cyra a gift in who knows how long.

"t-thanks." she said confused.

"its a good luck bracelet. It will protect you and your team." Mossman explained.

"wow" Cody commented "someone actually has a heart around here."

"shut up..." Cyra mumbled. Mossman laughed at there argument.

"well." she said. "I must be going." and with that she was gone.

"wow..." Cyra sighed. "i like her."

"well I don't." Cody said.

"oh... and did I mention I hate you?" she said to Cody making him frown. She got up grabbed her pistol and ran to the door "well?" Cyra asked standing by the door. "you coming?"

"ya." he said and they left to the Citadel's entrance.

"and I find it kinda funny and I find it kinda sad..." Cody sang

"Cody shut the hell up!" Cyra yelled in frustration. They were walking down to the train station. the people and environment was VERY depressing so Cody decided to sing a depressing song.

"its a vary vary... mad world..." Cody sang on.

"ugh... do you ever SHUT UP?"Cyra yelled covering her face. "one more word out of you and your dead!" Cody stopped.

"mad world!" he yelled and went running to the train station with Cyra on his tail.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Cyra screamed at the top of her lungs with everyone watching them.

"not this time bitch!" Cody yelled back with a crazy laugh.

Cyra and Cody finally reached the train station. Both of them were painting like crazy from the long run. Cody fell on the ground and Cyra was painting heavily.

"we... made... it!" Cody said in between breaths.

"yep..." Cyra said still panting. They both looked up to see six elite combine standing there. They both stopped painting and Cody stood up. "ummm... how my we help you?" Cyra asked not knowing what to say in this situation.

"there is an uprising on the coast. Overwatch commands that we investigate." the combine closest to Cyra said. "Droop ships are our transportation."

"damn..." Cyra said with a shiver. "you people sound like The Three... and that's disturbing..."

"ok Cyra..." Cody said confused. You never explained to us who 'The Three' are!"

"IM NOT TELLING YOU SHIT!" Cyra screamed at the top of her lungs.

"well geez! I didn't know you were THAT mad about it!" Cody said with his hands up as if she were going to shoot him.

"we should be going." The first combine said.

"why?" Cody asked.

"Overwatch's orders." the combine in the back said.

"Lets go then!" Cyra said. "but... um where?"

"sector lock 7." the first combine said.

"alright..." she said looking at the sun to see what way she was going. "that way! Correct?" she asked looking back at the first combine.

"affirmative." he said.

"then lets go!" she said and walked towards the setting sun with everyone else following her.

"um... Cyra?" Cody asked.

"what?" she asked irritated.

"who are we following?"

"Gordon Freeman." she answered.

"what you mean the guy we just- OW!" Cody yelled as Cyra slapped him hard.

"another word out of you and your dead!" she growled at Cody the combine behind her looking at each other as if to say 'whats her problem?' Cyra rolled her eyes and they walked to sector lock 7.

**A/N:**** I will be working mostly on this story and a little on my wall-e story. My portal and crossover stories are on hold right now. **

**More info is on my profile.**


	7. part 2 ch 1

Rouge Guardians: half life 2

part 2 Nova Prospekt

ch 1 suspect identified as anti-citizen 1... Freeman!

elite team 11225 was on their way to the coast in a drop ship. It had been one hour sense they left the city and Cyra and Cody were getting extremity board of sitting in a crammed aria. Cyra was sitting next to a Combine with Cody across from her. The droop ship made a humming sound alerting them that their stop was near.

"finally!" Cyra said getting up as the droop ship went down to the ground.

"yay!" Cody shouted getting up as well. The droop ship hovered over the ground for a while then the door opened and daylight pored in. They lined up at the exit with Cyra in front followed by Cody and then the six Combine. Cyra looked a her bracelet praying they wouldn't run into Gordon. If she did she would have to attack him. She know Cody was thinking the same thing.

"well... lets go!" she said jumping out taking a few steps and spreading her wings to stretch them. Cody did the same. The scenery was beautiful. It was a beach with a few seaweed and logs scattered on the shore of crystal clear ocean water.

"wow..." Cody said in amazement. "for a planet ruled by aliens the land seams less polluted." Cyra nodded in agreement.

"ow... that looks painful..." Cyra said looking at a combine soldier that got crushed by a metal crate.

"well that's not disturbing in any way..." Cody said sarcastically.

"shut up..." Cyra growled. "hmm..." she said thinking. "the blood is still fresh... whoever did this just left recently." she examined the aria closer. On the beach she spotted tire tracks. "the person is mobile but he would have abandoned the car... unless..." she looked up to see a crane above her. "...unless he used that crane to lift it onto here." she said pointing to the raised dock.

"i guess that explains how that dude got crushed..." Cody said Cyra nodding in agreement. She walked up the ramp and out the other side of the warehouse.

"and he drove through there..." she said pointing to the smashed window. "and from the looks of things he should be arriving at the bridge soon."

"wow Cyra. How did you get that from this?" Cody yelled confused.

"lets just say I guessed." Cyra said slyly giving Cody chills.

"right... right..." Cody said with a shiver.

"leader 9-1-1 should we follow?" the first combine that talks the most said.

"ha! 9-1-1! that's hilarious!" Cyra said. "yes lets head to the bridge and see if we can get a head start." she said signaling them to follow as she headed back to the droop ship. "head to the bridge! Cyra said "um... sector... 217...8?" Cyra asked looking at the talkative combine

"correct." he said.

"right! Sector 2178!" she said and they got into the drop ship.

It was fifteen minutes before they arrived at the bridge only to find that it was raided.

"well..." Cyra sighed. "looks like were too late..." she said angry. They must have just missed him. "oh well i- wait."she said looking up by the train tracks. "is that a car?" she shouted.

"what where?" Cody asked out of curiosity.

"up there!" she said pointing up on the hill near the train tracks. Every one looked up to see a car sitting on the hill.

"oh... it is a car." Cody said sounding more stupid that ever.

"well ya!" she said irritated by his stupidity.

"stop being so mean damn it!" Cody yelled angered by her teasing.

"shut up! You know your dumb as a rock!" she growled.

"shut up!"

"no! you shut up!" Cyra and Cody continued to fight over who should shut up when the talkative soldier saw someone up near the car.

"leader! Up there!" the combine yelled. She looked up where the car was to see someone walking to it.

"what the?" she said squinting to get a better look. "identifying suspect as..." _oh god no..._ Cyra thought. "freeman!" she yelled. The combine became alert and awaited an order from Cyra. "bring him down but do not kill." Cyra ordered.

"what?" Cody yelled as the Combine ran to Gordon. "Why? Were supposed to be helping him!"

"shut up! at least were not killing him!" she yelled making Cody shut up. "lets go help!" Cyra said and they got out their guns and flew towards Gordon. Gordon froze when he saw six Combine with Pulse Rifles coming at him. Once he got the strength to move again he got into the car and started the engine. He was about to drive off when he saw Cyra and Cody out of the corner of his eye. _What are they doing here?_ He thought. But he didn't get to think about it much longer because the Combine were shooting at him. He quickly drove off down the train tracks. He was almost half way across the train tracks when he herd a train approaching. He looked behind him. Nothing. He looked In front of him nothing at first but he started to see a light slowly growing. He turned pail but quickly got a hold of himself. He kicked the car into turbo and zoomed towards the train.

"is he playing chicken with a freaking train?" Cyra yelled.

"looks like it." Cody said. Once the moment was right he swerved out of the way just missing the train. He sat in his car painting heavily. _Oh my god! That was stupid!_ He thought_ Why do I keep doing stupid things ugh..._

"Wow..." Cyra said. "that was amazing! Holy crap!"

"hay hes leaving!" Cody said tugging on Cyra.

"oh he is sooooo cute!" Cyra said in daydream land.

"you don't even care any more do you?" Cody mumbled. They groped back together and Cyra identified were he was going. Nova Prospekt.


	8. part 2 ch 2

Rouge Guardians: half life 2

part 2 Nova Prospekt

ch 2 moving to hard point!

Elite team 11225 was on their way from the bridge to Nova Prospekt. It was a three hour ride in the crammed drop ship before they reached Nova Prospekt. The drop ship hovered in the air for a long time making a loud humming sound like a siren. Cyra got up and looked through the camera that showed the outside to see what was wrong.

"damn!" she yelled "that's a LOT of Antlions!" all over Antlions were running and digging their way into Nova Prospekt. Everyone else looked at the screen.

"_Overwatch acknowledges extreme exergin breach. Units 11221 through 11228 report black out status." _the female voice said over the radio.

"oh sure NOW Overwatch calls us! Ugh..." she groaned shaking her head. "well we should get going." she said still looking at the screen.

"through that?" Cody yelled.

"hell no!" she yelled back "were taking the safer route!"

"wait _safer_?" Cody asked.

"lets go!" Cyra said to the drop ship ignoring Cody. "to the courtyard!"

they arrived in the courtyard surprised to find only four Antlions running into a hole in the building.

"whats their hurry?" Cody asked.

"hell if I know!" Cyra said watching the Antlions as they ran into the hole frantically "they seem desperate... maybe there is an Antlion Guard in there?" she guessed.

"what the heck is a Antlion Guard?" Cody asked Cyra.

"basically a Matriarch." cyra answered sweetly.

"a what?"

"well lets go in!" she said ignoring Cody again.

"dose anyone else see that I'm being ignored?" Cody screamed at the top of his lungs. The combine just stared at him. "never mind lets just go..." he said giving up.

Inside Nova Prospekt the team found dead Antlions and other soldiers all over the place. And Cyra and Cody found it _EXTREMELY_ disturbing.

"wow..." Cyra said. "looks like shit hit the fan." she said with a giggle.

"definitely!" Cody commented.

"we should split up to look for anti-citizen 1" the quiet combine said.

"of course!" Cyra said "you two take the kitchen." she said pointing to the quiet and talkative combine. "you two take the stalls." she pointed to the other four combine. "and me and Cody will take the holding area. Than if we don't find anything we'll meet where the trains unload. Ok?" she asked.

"affirmative." the combine answered and they ran off in their directions leaving Cyra and Cody alone.

"well... lets get a move on!" she said and walked to the cells.

"outcasts..." a raspy voice said caused Cyra and Cody to stop and look around.

"excuse me?" Cyra asked looking in the direction of the voice inside a dark cell.

"come close..." it said. Cyra and Cody approached cautiously. Cyra lit up the cell with a bright red light orb from her hands revealing a old alien.

"a Vort!" she said shocked.

"a what?" Cody asked.

"what are you doing her?" she said ignoring Cody _AGAIN_. "in a... um... open cell I mean..." trying to sound like a prison guard but failed miserably.

"you are not... the same..." it said

"what?"

"someone has an interest in you..." the Vortigaunt said looking deep into Cyra's eyes. "you." it said pointing to Cody. "you understand... tell them... you can save her... as well as them"

"ok now you just sound like the Nihilanth!" Cyra said.

"the what?" Cody asked only to be ignored.

"one last thing..." it said turning to Cyra. "a unknown shadow watches you... it clouds the vortessence... be wary... it wishes to switch your life with another..." the Vortigaunt coughed fell to the ground dead.

"well..." Cody said nervously "that was... scary... and sad..." he looked to cyra expecting a funny remark but she simply stood with fear and confusion in her eyes. "um... Cy Cy?" he asked.

"WHY IS MY LIFE SO HORRIBLE?" she screamed so loud that anyone within a one mile radius could hear her.

"geez Cyra!" Cody yelled with his hands up as if she would shoot him. "your not taking him seriously are you?"

"lets say I have reason to do so." she said turning around and walking way.

"what do you mean?" Cody asked.

"like he said 'you understand'."

"what?" Cody yelled but was ignored once more.

"come on! we have to search our aria." Cyra said agitated.

"alright..." Cody said. Just as they stared to walk to another section an alarm went off.

"what now?" Cyra yelled.

"i don't know but its pretty dang loud!" Cody yelled with his hands over his ears.

"Overwatch requesting back up." they heard over the radio.

"wonderful! Whats going on now?" she yelled into the radio.

"Anti-citizen Freeman and Vance Subprime are in the teleportation chamber." a random combine said rather calm despite all the danger.

"wow..." Cyra said hanging up the radio.

"what?" Cody asked.

"oh nothing. I just thought its ironic how their so calm when their being attacked by a crazy man with a crowbar!" Cyra screamed at the top of her lungs.

"well no reason to get so angry about it!" Cody yelled back.

"ugh! Lets just go already!" she growled and walked off in the direction of the teleportation chamber.

"well someones in a bad mood..." Cody mumbled.

"shut up Cody!"

Cyra and Cody met up with their team in the hall leading to the teleportation chamber. The other combine had blasted the door down from it being sealed. They entered the telaportation chamber just as Alyx and Gordon got in it.

"damn her running away with MY Gordon!" Cyra growled.

"what the hell Cyra?" Cody said.

"what?" she said back. Then everyone in the room froze looking at the teleporter. "oh my god its gunna-" there was a loud exposion then verything went quiet.


	9. part 2 ch 3

Rouge Guardians: half life 2

part 2 Nova Prospekt

ch 3 a crazy man with a crowbar!

"come close..." it said. Cyra and Cody approached cautiously. Cyra lit up the cell with a bright red light orb from her hands revealing a old alien.

"a Vort!" she said shocked.

"a what?" Cody asked.

"what are you doing her?" she said ignoring Cody _AGAIN_. "in a... um... open cell I mean..." trying to sound like a prison guard but failed miserably.

"you are not... the same..." it said

"what?"

"someone has an interest in you..." the Vortigaunt said looking deep into Cyra's eyes. "you." it said pointing to Cody. "you understand... tell them... you can save her... as well as them"

"ok now you just sound like the Nihilanth!" Cyra said.

"the what?" Cody asked only to be ignored.

"one last thing..." it said turning to Cyra. "a unknown shadow watches you... it clouds the vortessence... be wary... it wishes to switch your life with another..." the Vortigaunt coughed fell to the ground dead.

"well..." Cody said nervously "that was... scary... and sad..." he looked to cyra expecting a funny remark but she simply stood with fear and confusion in her eyes. "um... Cy Cy?" he asked.

"WHY IS MY LIFE SO HORRIBLE?" she screamed so loud that anyone within a one mile radius could hear her.

"geez Cyra!" Cody yelled with his hands up as if she would shoot him. "your not taking him seriously are you?"

"lets say I have reason to do so." she said turning around and walking way.

"what do you mean?" Cody asked.

"like he said 'you understand'."

"what?" Cody yelled but was ignored once more.

"come on! we have to search our aria." Cyra said agitated.

"alright..." Cody said. Just as they stared to walk to another section an alarm went off.

"what now?" Cyra yelled.

"i don't know but its pretty dang loud!" Cody yelled with his hands over his ears.

"Overwatch requesting back up." they heard over the radio.

"wonderful! Whats going on now?" she yelled into the radio.

"Anti-citizen Freeman and Vance Subprime are in the teleportation chamber." a random combine said rather calm despite all the danger.

"wow..." Cyra said hanging up the radio.

"what?" Cody asked.

"oh nothing. I just thought its ironic how their so calm when their being attacked by a crazy man with a crowbar!" Cyra screamed at the top of her lungs.

"well no reason to get so angry about it!" Cody yelled back.

"ugh! Lets just go already!" she growled and walked off in the direction of the teleportation chamber.

"well someones in a bad mood..." Cody mumbled.

"shut up Cody!"

Cyra and Cody met up with their team in the hall leading to the teleportation chamber. The other combine had blasted the door down from it being sealed. They entered the telaportation chamber just as Alyx and Gordon got in it.

"damn her running away with MY Gordon!" Cyra growled.

"what the hell Cyra?" Cody said.

"what?" she said back. Then everyone in the room froze looking at the teleporter. "oh my god its gonna-" there was a loud explosion then everything went quiet.


	10. part 3 ch 1

Rouge Guardians: half life 2

part 3 citizen soldiers

ch 1 back in city 17

"ugh... that was NOT fun!" she said rubbing her head. "oh ya... the teleporter exploded and we lived?" she asked herself. "where are we anyways?" she asked expecting a response from Cody. No one answered. "Cody?" she asked sitting up to see a bunch of citizens staring at her. She was In the plaza in city 17. "umm... hello?" she said not knowing what to say. "nothing to see here folks!" she said cheerfully as they continued to stare at her. " umm..." she said again thinking of what to say. _They don't know about Nova Prospekt yet..._ she thought. _Maybe I should spreed the word..._ she looked around to make sure on civil protection soldier was watching. "grate news folks!" she said getting the civilians attention.. "the popular Gordon Freeman and the idiotic Alyx Vance have successfully destroyed Nova Prospekt!" she said in her cheerful voice.

"your not serous... are you?" a citizen said afraid that she would beat him.

"yes I'm serous! And I'm not going to hit you!" she said reading his mind. "i only do that to people I know and hate." she added.

"hay!" another citizen yelled. "your one of those kids that got captured!"

"so what?" she yelled back "its not like I care! They stole my freaking staff!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "And that's a violation!"she added angry.

"how did you get out?" one of them asked.

"i made a deal to get my staff back..." she said with a sigh.

"what!" one said.

"then how can we believe you?" another said.

"fine! don't believe me! Its your loss!" she yelled scaring the citizens a bit.

"wh-where is the one that was with you?" another citizen asked.

"well hell if I know! Last time a saw him was at Nova Prospekt!" she yelled. "...stupid idiot probably got himself killed again..." Cyra mumbled to herself.

"still..." one of the citizens said. "how can we trust you?" Cyra rolled her eyes and pointed to the screen. Just then an announcement of Breen came up announcing the destruction of Nova Prospekt.

"NOW do you believe me?" Cyra asked with a sly smile.

Meanwhile over in the citadel Cody was laying on the ground with a Elite team 11225 just staring at him wondering what to do. Cody sat up and looked around swaying back and forth like he was drunk.

"i feel like singing!" Cody yelled getting up. The combine looked at each other in confusion. "_we love you doctor Freeman! Your always in a mess but your still the best!"_ Cody sang aloud and danced happily away to the window.

"what?..." one of the Combine said looking at the talkative one who just shrugged. Cody summoned and spread his wings and flew out of the citadel. _"we love you doctor Freeman! You got a PHD in Badassery!"_ Cody continued to sing throughout city 17. everyone looked up seeing him flying up there as he flew around singing that song.

"what the hell?" Someone below said.

"hello people! I have wonderful news!" Cody yelled. "Nova Prospekt has exploded!"

"ya Cody I told them!" Cyra said form down below.

"Cyra?" Cody yelled in confusion. "how did you get here?"

"you weren't the only one that got teleported." she answered.

"really?"

"yes really."

"oh..." Cody said realizing what she did at Nova Prospekt. "you teleported us?"

"yep!"

"how in the HELL did you do that?" Cody yelled confused.

"i don't know! I just... did... it..." she stopped. "i don't know!" she yelled again confusing herself.

"lets head back to the Citadel." Cody suggested.

"why?" Cyra yelled. "you know hes going to kill us! Or put us on target practice..." she said with a shiver.

"ugh... that was a BAD day..." Cody added Cyra nodded in agreement.

"well lets just go..." Cyra said. They spread their wings and flew off towards the Citadel singing.

"Those two are the weirdest things I've ever seen..." one of the Citizens said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Cyra yelled as they continued to fly away.

**Sorry part 2 was so short!**

**I do ****not**** won the song! Its from youtube look up "we love you dr. freeman HL parody"!**


	11. part 3 ch 2

Rouge Guardians: Half life 2

part 3 citizen soldier

ch 2 prepare for battle

Cyra, Cody and the rest of the team were walking up a stairwell in the citadel sense the elevator was out of order. Cyra and Cody were talking about what Breen would say to them.

"I'd bet he would be like... 'you could of killed mossman!" Cody said both of them laughing.

"ya and then I'll say 'we did Dr. watermelon!" she said as they continued to laugh.

"um..." one of the soldiers said. "we shouldn't talk behind section leaders back..."

"right... who do you listen to anyways?" she asked sarcastically.

"Overwatch..." he answered.

"what the hell is it with these people and Overwatch?" Cyra yelled.

"um Cyra?" Cody asked.

"what?" sh growled back.

"there not humans..."

"so what? Want me to call them transhumans?" Cyra asked angered. "it still has human in it!"

"i thought they were called Combine." Cody said scratching his head.

"they are! But its a stupid name!" Cyra said "i mean its a freaking verb for crying out loud! Aliens aren't verbs their nouns!"

"i also think its a name for some kind of farm equipment..." Cody added.

"wonderful! Now we have something that means to bind things together, a piece of farm equipment. Oh and the most advanced form of life in the universe!" Cyra said. The Combine behind her looked at each other not knowing what to do while Cyra and Cody rambled on about their hole life story.

"and what are you two rambling on about? Hm?" Dr. Breen asked as the team walked in with Cyra and Cody still yelling at each other. "Cyra! Cody!" he snapped. Cody yelled and jumped and Cyra just glared at him.

"what?" she growled. "cant you see were having a discussion?"

"is important enough to ignore the situation?" he growled back

"no! Its not!"

"well then have fun at target practice." he said slyly.

"what?" they both yelled.

"no way!" Cyra yelled.

"then will you listen?" he asked irritation in his eyes.

"fine..." Cyra groaned.

"now... listen well." he said. "there has been an uprising within the city. Evidently they take Nova Prospekt's destruction as a signal to start their little rebellion. I want the eight of you to be in charge of the war."

"what?..." Cyra said confused. "why us?"

"I'm giving you a second chance."

"what do we do?" Cody asked. "I've never managed a war."

"simply make a battle plain for taking down the resistance." he said.

"that's not hard at all!" Cyra said happily.

"there is more." Breen said. "and also make a plain for defending the Citadel and capture Gordon Freeman." Cody looked at Cyra who was not happy anymore.

"and what order must we do this in?" Cody asked.

"the Citadel and Freeman are your number one priority. Leave the resistance to your troops." he answered.

"ok so where are our troops?" Cyra asked interested in the fact that this would get violent.

"their waiting for you on the bottom floor." he answered.

"right lets go!" Cyra said happily as she lead Cody and her team out to the NOW working elevator to the bottom floor of the Citadel.

Cyra Cody and their team were walking into the transport room where their team was waiting. The transport room was a walkway from the Citadel to the city for striders, gun ships, and soldiers to pass through. They entered the room to see Mossman and a large army of troops.

"holy crap..." Cyra said in amazement. "he wasn't kidding..." then she saw Mossman. "what are you doing here?" Cyra asked walking up to her Cody following.

"i was sent to get you two settled." Mossman answered.

"again?" Cody asked.

"yes." she answered with a sigh. "this is your army." she explained. "this is the sector A team. They defend the Citadel. Your team is made up of the best so you shouldn't have much trouble."

"famous last words." Cyra said slyly. Cody just rolled his eyes.

"right..." she said confused by Cyra's negative attitude. "anyways speaking of the best. We have two of the strongest striders here." she said as two striders walked over to them. One was red with black stripes and underbelly. The one next to it was yellow with white stripes and underbelly.

"awesome!" Cyra yelled in excitement. "we get our own striders!" she yelled jumping on its back.

"geez Cyra don't make it mad!" Cody yelled wit his hands up like it would shoot him.

"don't worry little Cody!" she said happily "shes a good girl! Isn't that right Silverlight?" she asked scratching its head making the strider sway happily.

"right..." Cody said carefully jumping onto his striders back. It looked around wondering where Cody went. "mine is a little clue less..." Cody said looking down at his strider.

"just like you!" Cyra said with a laugh.

"hay!" Cody yelled insulted.

"now..." she started getting everyone's attention. "the war has started in block C sector A. we need to reinforce that aria." she ordered. "now be off! And hurry!" she said.

"right!" Cyra said excited. "off to battle!" she yelled and the army marched to block C sector A.

**A/N:**** I'm trying to get the next ch of the Wall E story done. I'll try to make it before the seventh. I'm trying...**


	12. part 3 ch 3

Rouge Guardians: Half life 2

part 3 Citizen soldier

ch 3 battle for freedom

"sense when was war so freaking loud?" Cyra yelled into the radio at the top of her lungs dodging bullets on the top of her strider.

"well your yelling wont make it any better!" Cod yelled back doing the same.

"nether will yours!" she yelled again. The war was more hectic that anyone expected. There were explosions and bodies everywhere. The had been going on for hours and the combine had called in air watch and Synths. A rocket hit Cyra's strider almost knocking her off. "hey!" she yelled infuriated. "you bastard! You hit my Fing strider!" she yelled she took out an APG and fired at the group of citizens. "how do you like it?" she yelled. Cody just rolled his eyes. then they saw a group of citizens stop and stare at them.

"is that a kid?" one said.

"looks like it!" another said.

"why is she on a strider?"

"i get it I'm on a strider!" Cyra yelled. "why am _I_ suddenly the center of attention?" she bragged.

"your not the only one!" Cody said dogging bullets. "some war of the worlds bullcrap right here!" he said looking down at his strider. Cyra rolled her eyes.

"Silver Wing!" she yelled to her strider. Silver Wing was the name she had given the strider. "use secondary fire!" she said pointing to a group of citizens with RPGs who were firing at the other striders. The strider fired a blue laser that disintegrated the group of citizens. "woohoo!" Cyra yelled.

"you Cyra are crazy!" Cody said.

"you bet!" she replied happily.

"you know... killing people isn't my skill..." Cody mumbled looking down at the battle field.

"it is as long as I'm around!" she said.

"wait... you heard that?" he yelled confused.

"we have radios idiot!" she growled.

"then everyone is hearing this conversation?"

"hello? Where have you been?"

"fighting for my life!"

"you cant die!" Cyra yelled making Cody shut up. After little their argument they went back to fighting the rebels.

"flare up!" they heard someone yell over the radio as a ball of fire hit a gunship blowing it up. A while Cody and Cyra were distracted a helicopter that was going down zoomed past them almost taking their heads off and crashed into a building.

"what the f was that?" Cyra yelled. "watch where your crashing that thing!"

"yeah idiot!" Cody said. "you could have killed us!... not that that's a problem... but... still!"

"your the one who's an idiot Cody!" Cyra growled.

"section leader." Cyra they heard one of their team mates say.

"what?" Cyra growled irritated.

"we got hostiles with RPGs." the Combine said rather calm.

"fine than..." she said with a sigh. "dispatch!" she said into the radio. "i need wider... dispatch!.." she paused. "that doesn't make sense!" Cyra whispered to Cody. While Cody and Cyra were distracted a missile hit their striders Cody's stayed up but Cyra's fell over. "SILVER WING!" she yelled and ran over to her strider who was still alive. "that's it!" Cyra growled.

"what?" Cody asked jumping down next to her.

"I'm sending our striders to white forest." she said to Cody.

"wait you can do that?"he said in confusion. Cyra nodded.

"alright..." she said turning to her strider. "i want you and sunrise to stay where I teleport you. And if you see someone do not attack unless they attack you. Alright?" the strider made a whimpering sound and nodded with its primary gun. "alright..." she stood up and pressed her hand agents the two striders and they vanished.

"whoa..." Cody said "Cyra you are officially awesome!"

"right! Now back to battle. Gordon and that stupid Alyx will be here in six days." she said and they flew back to battle.


	13. part 3 ch 4

Rouge Guardians: Half life 2

part 3 citizen soldier

ch 4 when headcrabs attack

The battle had been going on for seven days now and both sides were exhausted. Cyra and Cody were on an infiltration mission in the rebel base.

"Damn its creepy in here!" Cody said with a shiver.

"you said it..." Cyra said peeking around a corner expecting something to jump out at her.

"hey I heard they shelled this place..." Cody said.

"then why us?" she yelled.

"i don't know!" Cody yelled back. "maybe to see if anyone's alive down here..."

"oh I think there is something alive down here alright..." she said peeking around another corner. "the question is what?" Cyra and Cody walked into a room to see a headcrab missile in the middle of the room.

"what kind of headcrab do you think was in there?" Cody asked getting closer to Cyra.

"hell if I know..." Cyra whispered. "I can never tell with these things..." as they left the room they heard a loud howl that frightened both of them.

"what the flip was that?" Cody yelled.

"i don't know but it sounded close!" Cyra said looking around for the source of the noise. They heard it again but this time they saw what made the noise.

"AHHH! WHAT THE FLIP IS THAT!" they both yelled.

"shoot it!" Cyra yelled.

"you have the gun!" Cody yelled back. She aimed her pistol and fired about 30 times before the zombie died and shot seven more times after.

"that scared the living SHIT out of me!" Cyra yelled kicking the headcrab off the zombie and shot it five times.

"i have to admit THAT freaked me out." Cody said backing away a little. "i think we should leave..."

"i agree!" she said and they climbed onto the roof through a hole in the ceiling.

Once on the roof they saw all the streets were occupied by striders. They had destroyed most of the city.

"whoa..." Cody said.

"woohoo! Go striders!" Cyra yelled shooting five shots into the air.

"Right..." Cody said not excited"shouldn't we call Overwatch for our objective?" Cody asked.

"yes. Yes we should..." she said getting out her radio. "this is section leader to sector 17 Overwatch! Come in!" she said with a stern voice.

"this is Overwatch go ahead." the AI said.

"requesting current objective information!" she said.

"sector A units dispatched to: 'contain anti-citizen freeman reinfection."

"location?"

"last contact in block C sector B."

"affirmative! Section leader out!"

"Overwatch out." Cyra took the battery out of the radio and started to jump up and down in excitement.

"my boyfriend is back! my boyfriend is back!" she yelled overjoyed.

"oh boy..." Cody mumbled.

"lets go meet him!" she yelled. And flew off. Cody sided and followed reluctantly.


	14. part 3 ch 5

Rouge Guardians: Half Life 2

part 3 citizen soldier

ch 5 to the Citadel

high above the city Cyra and Cody flew around looking for Gordon AKA Cyra's so called boyfriend. They had been looking for him for hours. They looked at where the CP's last had contact with him. But no one was there but a bunch of dead officers. So they called Overwatch to know where last contact was.

"honestly! How hard is it to find one flipen guy!" Cyra yelled angry as they flew to the Citadel wall

"well... he is called the Opener of The Way... sooooo... ya..." Cody said unsure of what he just said.

"where are you going with this?" Cyra asked.

"I'm sure he opened a lot of ways by now." Cody answered scratching his head.

"oh... well that could be a problem..." Cyra said watching citizens running below her.

"to the horse!" one of them yelled.

"what?..." Cody said looking down. They looked at where the citizens were heading.

"ah I see!" Cyra yelled pointing to a statue of a horse on a thin tower. She immediately zoomed off to the statue of the horse.

"wait for me Cyra!" Cody yelled struggling to follow.

Cyra flapped her wings as hard as she could flying supper fast so fast Cody couldn't keep up.

"Cyra slow down!" Cody yelled at the top of his lungs from far behind her.

"Gordon my love I've come for you!" she yelled in a sweet voice.

"what about him makes him so cute?" Cody yelled his voice getting further away. Just then they got a call on their radio.

"where the hell are you two?" a familiar voice yelled over the radio. It was Breen.

"trying to find my boy friend that's where!" Cyra yelled.

"who the heck is your boyfriend?" Breen said confused.

"its Gordon Freeman damn it! Get it right!"

"wh- never mind I'll ask later. Anyways get back here as quickly as you can!"

"why the hell should I!"

"or you'll never see your staff again! now get over here!"

"geez geez calm down ill be their in a few minuets just calm down. Cyra out..." she finished turning off her radio. "Cody where are you?"

"don't leave me ever again!" Cody yelled panting.

"come on Dr. watermelon wants to see us for some unknown reason." she said flying towards the Citadel.

"hey Cyra!" Cody yelled flying up to her.

"what..." Cyra asked not very happy.

"do you think it will be like the not shown dinner in Star Wars?" Cody asked

"where the HELL did THAT come from?" Cyra asked.

"i have no idea... I have no idea..." Cody said as they entered the top of the citadel and Gordon entered the bottom.


	15. part 4 ch 1

This one will have a LOT of dialog and it will be short. Just a heads up

Rouge Guardians: Half Life 2

part 5 Final

ch 1 conversations

Cyra and Cody waited outside breen's window. He was have a conversation with someone. They listened intently to see who it was.

"Breen you can't do this!" it was Eli. voice was filled with rage. "you cant kill our race off like this!"

"you think I'm killing our race?" Breen started acting shocked. "what I'm doing is saving the race!"

"how can I believe you when you've done so much wrong?" Eli's said.

"can I come in?" Cyra asked steeping into the room from the window with Cody behind her.

"finally your here!" Breen said agitated.

"what did ya want Dr. watermelon?" Cyra asked tapping her foot.

"all elite teem leaders were called back an hour ago!" Breen yelled.

"Well SORRY!" Cyra yelled. "but we were on freaking head crab duty!"

"and it was creepy!" Cody added.

"nice wording Cody..." Cyra said sarcastically.

"who are they?" Eli asked. Just as Breen opened his mouth to tell Cyra and Cody spoke up.

"finally! Someone says who instead of what! I like you!" she said with a laugh. "my name is Cyra." she said proudly.

"and I'm Cody!" Cody yelled jumping up and down happily.

"you two don't seem like very good Combine's..."

"ugh... were not combine. Were rouge guardians. Though whoever came up with that name has to be the dumbest person in the universe!" she said throwing her hands in the air. "that or they just hate people who brake the law... I've got to admit... definitely done worse in my life..." she said scratching her head.

"oh yes you have! oh yes you have..." Cody said shaking his head in disgust.

"oh shut up!" she growled.

"both of you shut your mouths!" Breen yelled getting irritated.

"don't tell me what to do!"

"dude... shut up! A lot of strange things happen when she gets mad!" Cody whispered loudly to Breen.

"fine then! Just... just sit in that corner!" he said. then turned to Eli and started to argue with him. Cyra and Cody sat in the corner of the room. Cyra tapped her foot impatiently and Cody sang loudly. Cyra rolled her eyes from Cody's singing. Out of the corner of Cyra's eye she saw a Combine soldier carrying a blue glowing gun. Intreeged she looked behind the soldier. Her face lit up in delight.

"MY BOYFRIEND!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as Gordon was carried into the room.


End file.
